Ask Huntbastian
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: So, yeah... I saw Niff do this and I thought, "What the hell?" so me and Hunter are doing an ask Huntbastian.
1. Chapter 1

_ I'm probably going to regret this, but you can ask me and Hunter anything you want._

** That means anything.**

_Shutup, dear. Anyway, as I was saying, I saw Niff do something like this and I thought it would be cool_

**So send in some questions! Yeah!**

_I, Sebastian Smythe will be in italics and my dear Hunter Clarington will be..._

**IN BOLD!**

_Yes, in bold. So send in your questions and Danielle is quite sorry for not updating her other fanfics. She's having quite the writer's block._

**Aw, my little Sebby trying to talk all proper.**

_So, I suppose that's it._

**CHEESE!**

_Hunter's had a little *too* much coffee._

**But you love my hyper self!**

_That I do. That I do._

* * *

So, PM me or review the story with your questions and I'll or should I say, Hunter and Sebastian will answer your questions! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

acciojubjubbird

Hmmm, Hunter am I the only one who's scared of your cat? Sebastian what are your thoughts on the cat? And Sebastian how   
the heck did HUnter get you to let go of being Head Warbler?

**Actually, Nick and Jeff are quite scared of my cat. But he only bit Jeff. Once.**

_His cat is rather nasty. _

** Take that back.**

_No. I won't. And Hunter persuaded me with his-_

**Sebby!**

_We did say they could ask anything._

**But doesn't mean they need to know everything.**

_Anyway, what I was going to say was. He persuaded me with his charm. I never met anyone with a tongue for sarcasm like I have, even though he acts like Sheldon Cooper when it comes to it._

**Oh. That's what you were going to say.**

_Well of course. What did you think I was going to say?_

**Nothing. Moving on.**

* * *

RoseParis

Hunter: i thought you were straight...? also whats the name of your cat?  
Sebastian: Why did you leave Paris? also what was the name of your dream guy you met at scandles? 

**I just wanted everyone to think I was straight. I take an acting workshop on the weekends.**

_Yes. Isn't he charming?_

**I'm beautifully charming and my cat's name is Mr. Puss.**

_That is the most horrible name for a cat. Ever._

**Shut up, you.**

_I will not._

**Meanie.**

_I'm sorry._

**Tell Mr. Puss. Not me.**

_Fine. I'm sorry, Mr. Puss. Now may we move on?_

**Of course we can.**

_I left Paris because frankly, I wasn't getting what I wanted there._

**And that was?**

_What do you think?_

**You missed me so much that you just had to come home.**

_Yes. That was it._

**Was that sarcasm?**

_Maybe._

**You're so fluent in sarcasm. **

_It's like a second language._

**Sebby, what does she mean by "the dream guy you met at scandles"? Is there something you're not telling me?**

_It was nothing. I was drunk._

**Sebastian Salvador Smythe, tell me the truth or no sex for a month.**

_A month?! Are you trying to kill me?_

**Perhaps.**

_Why are you grinning like that?_

**No reason.**

_You only grin like that when you're planning something._

**How do you know? You don't know what's going on in my mind.**

_I can read you like a book, Hunter, baby._

**Pssh, whatever. Answer her question, Sebby. I'm ****_dying _****to know what the story is.**

_I met this really cool guy at Scandals and I got really drunk and then we proceded to... have intercourse and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone and I felt terrible._

**That's... that's... just... no.**

_Baby, I'm sorry._

**Don't' "baby I'm sorry" me. If you're going to get drunk at Scandals, at least don't go fucking some random guy!**

_I'm sorry, Hunt! I really am!_

**This was a bad idea.**

_What...?_

**This fanfiction. **

_Oh stop._

**I'm serious.**

_No you're not. Hunt, sit down._

**No.**

_Baby! Come back! You can blame it all on me._

**Damn.**

_What?_

**Your sexiness and singing.**

_Why, thank you._

***scoffs* You're so full of yourself.**

_But you wouldn't have me any other way._

**That's right. **

_I really am sorry, Hunter._

** It's okay, Bas. I forgive you****_._**

****_I love you._

**Really?**

_Of course. Just as the river runs and the deer frolick, I will love you as long as the earth turns._

**You're so cheesy. But I love you too.**

* * *

__** Well, that concludes another chapter! Send in some more questions!**

___Yeah! Hunter, stay still. You've got chocolate on the corner of your mouth._

__**You didn't have to kiss it off.**

___ Yes I did._

____** You're so adorkable.**

___ So are you, Hunt._

__** Thanks! But anyway, send in lots of questions! See you next time! Bye!**

___ Hunter, you're acting like we're closing another episode of a TV show._

__** Shutup.**

___ No._

__** Fine. Then I'll just have to kiss you!**

___ Oh no! Not a kiss from Hunter. His breath stinks!_

__**No it doesn't!**

___ I'm only joking. Now, say goodbye to the readers._

__**Goodbye to the readers!**

__ _*facepalm*_

__** Did I do it right, Sebby?**

___ You did perfect, Hunt._

* * *

__AN:That concludes another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Send in some more questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Guest

Lol for either of you, how many times has c***-blocked you?

__ _Has who cockblocked who? Do you mean like the Warblers?_

__**Nick and Jeff, definitely are the biggest c***-blockers out of all the Warblers.**

****_Their parents obviously forgot to teach them manners._

__**If I were to guess, I'd say, since we started dating... they've c***-blocked us a total of 56 times.**

****_Really? Ore are you saying random numbers?_

__**No. I'm serious. Look in my desk drawer.**

****_I've already seen your- oh. You've been keeping track._

__**Yes I have. On to the next question.**

* * *

RoseParis

now more questions i just neeed to know (this is for both of you)  
Noah Funk  
Harry Styles, and  
Grant Gustin,  
who out of these would you marry, who would you kill, and who would you sleep with?

_Time to Google!_

__**Oh my gosh, Sebby! That Grant guy looks like you.**

****_And that Nolan guy looks like you!_

__**I've decided. I would marry Grant Gustin, kill Harry Styles (even though Danielle thinks he's hot) and I would sleep with Nolan Funk, which is kinda weird since he looks like me.**

****_And I've decided that I would marry Nolan Funk, kill Harry Styles (sorry again, Danielle) and sleep with Grant Gustin._

__**Heehee, we're so awesome.**

****_Say you'll stay! Hey!_

__**I'll stay! What's wrong? Why did you think I was gonna leave?**

****_It's a song, Hunty._

__**Oh.**

* * *

ILoveGoten1999

Do you guys ship Niff and Wevid

Hunter, why did you pick whistle as a song sectionals?

Sebastion I guess you got over your little crush on Blaine... And did you know you have the same name as the HOT butler on the anime Black Butler?

_Niff?_

******Nick and Jeff.**

****_OH MY GOSH. YES I SHIP IT. I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX._

__**Sebby let out his inner fangirl for a moment there.**

****_Sorry, I lost control of myself for a moment._

**Are they your OTP?**

****_No._

__**Who is?**

_You and I._

__**AWWWW.**

_:D_

__**Wevid? Is that Wes and David?**

****_Ewww, gross._

__**No. I don't ship it. That's... just no.**

****_So, Hunter... tell 'em why you chose Whistle for Sectionals. ;)_

__**I wanted to breach a broader topic of music.**

****_Sure. That's what it was. You just wanted to get me all hot and bothered._

__**Did not!**

****_Then why are you blushing?_

__**I don't blush.**

_Mmmhmm. And I don't ship Niff._

__**But... you just said... oh. Sarcasm.**

****_DING DING DING! You got it right._

__**Yay! What's my prize?**

****_You'll get it later. ;)_

__**Wanky.**

****_No, it's not what you think it is._

__**Aw, hot damn.**

_Anyway, I did get over my little crush with Blaine. I think I was using Blaine as an excuse to hide the heartbrokeness I felt inside._

__**BABY SEBBY, LET ME HOLD YOU.**

****_You already are. Hunter. Let go. _

__**Sorry. I just think you're so cute.**

****_Aw, thanks. What's Black Butler?_

__**She said it was an anime, Seb.**

****_Oh, is it racist? Are there only black butlers?_

**Google it and find out.**

****_Ok... Oh. Phew._

__**Thank wizard God.**

****_..._

__**Next question!**

* * *

klaineLove1998 

Hey guys I just want to know who bottom and whos top?  
Hey hunter did you that Sebastian used to have a mega crush on Blaine Anderson?

**Sebby...**

****_Hey, we said they could ask anything. Now, stop acting like a baby and answer the question._

**Meanie.**

****_I usually top... but sometimes Hunter is not being a wuss he tops._

__**SEBASTIAN. **

_What? It's true. You usually cry. "I-I don't want to hurt you, Sebby." Pssh. Like you could hurt me. I've had lots more experience than you._

__**You're so mean sometimes.**

****_Stop playing the wounded lover._

__**PLAYING? Seb, I ****_am _****the wounded lover.**

****_Calm down, Hunter William Clarington._

__***gasp* You put my whole government out there!**

****_You put my government out there last chapter._

__**True. And yes, dear reader I did know that ol' Sebby here had a SUPER MEGA HOT crush on Blaine Anderson.**

****_It was a small crush._

__**You called him sex on a stick.**

****_Um and that proves nothing._

__**... Well... I...**

****_Exactly._

* * *

**So that concludes another chapter. Remember, JESUS LOVES YOU!**

****_What if some of our readers don't believe in God?_

__**I'm sorry. Remember, (INSERT NAME OF THING YOU WORSHIP HERE) LOVES YOU!**

****_That's better. Now c'mere._

**Why?**

****_Just do it._

__**O-ok.**

_So...?_

__**SEBBY, YOU DIDN'T.**

****_I did._

__**How did you know I wanted one?**

****_I love you, that's how._

__**It's... awesome! I love it! Guys! Sebby got me a signed picture of Josh Groban! *tears up***

****_It was his birthday._

__**Love you!**

****_I love you too._

* * *

AN: So, that chapter was a little shorter, but whatever. Send in more questions, please! The same person can send in more than one question! (I'm looking at you, RoseParis :D) Until next time! Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Guest   
Lol this is inspired by the others comments, but who in the Warblers (and it can NOT be Sebastian) would you sleep with, marry, and kill?

**It can't be Sebastian?!**

_Oh come on, Hunter. Play along._

**I don't like this game! And stop smirking!**

_I can't help it. You're absolutely adorable when you're distressing._

**Heehee.**

_So. I suppose I'll answer first. Even though they are extremely annoying, I would sleep with Nick, marry Jeff and kill Wes._

**Why Wes?**

_He's a douche._

**No he's not. He's actually very nice.**

_Well, he's not very nice to me._

**Maybe because you're an arrogant bastard?**

_I'll have you know that I've been very nice to Wesley lately. And I haven't participated in Niff's pranks on him either... recently... within the last week... three days._

**This is why he hates you, baby.**

_Whatever. Like I care what he thinks._

**Mmmhmm. You don't care what he thinks which is why you're making a big fuss.**

_Shutup and answer the person's question. Like, now._

**Pushy aren't we? Fine... I'd had to marry Nick, sleep with Jeff and kill Thad.**

_What's wrong with Thad?_

**Everything.**

_And you say that I'm mean? What did he ever do to you?_

**He looks at me funny. I think he's secretly lusting over me.**

_..._

**I might be a bit paranoid.**

_Yeah, probably._

**I just hope none of the Warblers find this.**

_Or we're both screwed._

**Majorly.**

_I doubt Nicky and Jeffy would care because we didn't want to "kill" them._

**I think they'd be thrilled to be honest.**

_They're so cute, like I'm serious._

**Did you read "Lie To Me"?**

_Don't ever mention that fanfic. It makes me cry every time I read it._

__**But it was good right?**

****_It was heartbreakingly beautiful._

__**I've never seen you cry before.**

****_You don't want to._

__**Why?**

****_Because... I'm hideous when I cry._

__**I find that hard to believe.**

* * *

****_I suppose that's it for this chapter._

__**Hold on! Nicky wants to type something.**

****HI! I'M NICK!33!

**Okay, now stay out of our fanfic.**

****Can Jeffy type something too?

_Fine. _

__YAY! OKAY JEFFY!

YO YO YO!66!

_You guys are so annoying._

__But you know you love us, Sebby!

**Hey. Only _I'm _allowed to call him Sebby.**

****Jeez, calm yourself.

We'll be going now!

**Finally.**

****  
_That concludes this chapter, I guess._

__**BYE LOVELIES!**

****Bye from Nicky and Jeffy!

_I thought you guys left?_

__Oh, we never left, Seb. We'll never leave.

_That's... spooky._

__**Okay, bye for realsies!**

****_Goodbye!_

* * *

__AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Romeine

Hey guys whats up? Do you kick out your roomates so you can have sex? ;)

_Nothing is currently up, except the sky._

__**My roommate, Trent, he's pretty cool. When Seb comes over our dorm, he leaves because usually it ends in sex when he's over.**

****_My roommate, David on the other hand, will not tolerate sexy times with Hunter. When Hunter comes over, David flat out _refuses _ to leave the room when Hunter visits me. Which is why we frequently have sexy times in Hunter's dorm._

__**I love me some sexy times!**

****_You sound like a whore._

__**:D**

* * *

RoseParis

Hunter: did you ever do it with a guy before Sebastian?  
Sebastian: if i paid you 13 dollars would you slap Hunter?  
Both: whats the weirdest thing you have ever done to the other?

**No. I was kind of ashamed to be gay...**

****_Why?_

__**I'll tell you later.**

****_Okay. And no,I would not slap Hunter. I am a rich motherf-_

__**Sebastian! Not in front of the kids!**

****_Sorry._

__**The weirdest thing we've done to each other.**

****_I don't think we're in to that phase yet._

__**But Nick and Jeff are.**

****_Wanky._

__**You sound like Lopez.**

****_I don't care._

* * *

CeladonEyes   
Sebastian: Do you really love Hunter, last time I heard, you're not a very emotional guy. And have you moved on from Blaine? He's single now?

And Hunter: You said you take "acting" workshops, or whatever, to hide you're true sexuality, how could you? Aren't you happy of who you are? And where did you transfer from?

_Whoa. Reality check. _

__**Damn. She called you on it, Seb.**

****_I really do love Hunter. More than I've ever loved anyone before. I know I'm an asshole and that I don't deserve any love in this world for all the terrible things I've done to the New Directions and Blaine, but I'm lucky to have Hunter because I don't think I'll ever have someone love me again._

__***tears up***

****_Hunter, you tear up over everything. Even Marley and Me._

__**You cried at that movie too!**

****_Okay... bad example._

__**I'll say.**

****_Yes, I've moved on from Blaine. And wait... there's no Klaine anymore?_

__**WHAT?**

****_Well, I'm not surprised to be honest._

__**Nothing surprises you.**

****_You surprised me by loving me._

__**Oh...**

****_Yeah._

**I hid my sexuality because of my father. He... wanted me to become a marine like him. I tried so so hard to be the perfect son, but it just wasn't enough. He hated me. I loved him regardless and now he won't speak to his f*g son. I wanted to show him I was gay. I wanted his love, that's all I ever wanted, but he... died hating me. Even though he was a cruel bastard, I still loved him because he was the only person in my life that I could try to aspire to be.**

****_Hunter... you never told me this._

__**I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. And I transferred from Bradford's Military School for Boys.**

****_Baby._

__**I'm okay now though, so don't worry about me.**

****_If you say so._

* * *

chibling7c   
Seb and Hunter: how are you guys with kids? and do you have any siblings?

_I'm very good with kids. I used to babysit the little kids at Dalton's preschool. _

__**Aw, father figure Sebby. I don't have any siblings whatsoever. I never really wanted any. Plus, my mom died before I could even ask for one so...**

****_I have a sister. Sarah. Annoying little shit._

__**That's not nice.**

****_I don't care._

__**But you know you love her right?**

****_Of course I love her. That doesn't make her any less annoying._

__**I've never met her.**

****_You don't want to._

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter! Wow, we're flying through these!**

****_People love us, what can I say?_

__**Really?**

****_Obviously. I mean, have you seen the fanfiction people write about us?_

__**Uh... no.**

****_You have to watch out though. There's some... shall we say 'M' fics out there. ;)_

__**Oh gross.**

**__**_That's not what you were saying last night._

__**I think it's time we closed the chapter, Seb.**

****_Oh all right. Goodbye all._

__**Goodbye!**

* * *

****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

RoseParis   
Sebastian and Hunter: would you ever thing of adopting? and will you two get married someday?  
Seb: how old is your sister?  
Hunt: kiss Sebastian. NOW.

_I'd love kids actually. Except the teenage years. Totally not looking forward to that._

__**Despite the fact that I didn't want any siblings, I've grown up a little and now I actually want kids.**

_Hunter and I haven't been dating for long, but I believe marriage would be in the picture. I don't want to jinx it though._

__**I love weddings! They make me so happy I could cry.**

****_Hunter watches Say Yes To The Dress reruns on Saturdays._

__**I'm going to ask Kurt if he'll plan ours.**

****_Kurt and I aren't really on good terms._

__**You better get on good terms, or the wedding won't be perfect.**

****_Hunter, take your pills._

__**I already did.**

****_Whatever. My sister is ten. She thinks she knows everything. Ugh._

__**KISS ME.**

****_Why?_

__**Because Rose asked us to.**

_Will I get something out of it?_

__**Yes. The reward of kissing me.**

****_What a reward._

**:'(**

****_I'm only kidding. C'mere, baby._

__(insert hot passionate Huntbastian kiss here)

**Heehee, I like it when you kiss me like that.**

****_Like what?_

__**Like there's no tomorrow.**

****_That's because every kiss is magical and I want more._

__***blush* Oh stop it, you.**

* * *

KlaineLumeville   
Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, Martin Freeman, fmk

_BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH. MARRY THE F*CK OUT OF HIM. AND THEN HAVE WILD SEX WITH HIDDLES AND MARTIN I'M SORRY BABY, BUT YOU'RE DEAD._

__**Someone's a little excited.**

****_Because I love these actors. They're so cool._

__**I'm cool too.**

****_Of course you are._

__**So, I would definitely marry Hiddles. HE'S GORGEOUS. Then I would f*ck Martin and kill Cumbers.**

****_WHY? _

__**He looks like an otter.**

****_BUT THAT'S WHY HE'S SO ADORABLE._

__**Calm down, Sebby. It's only a question.**

****_ASDFGHJKL;_

__**Come again?**

****_That's fangirl for "I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED."_

__**Do you want me to help you with that? ;)**

****_Later._

* * *

Klainefan4eva   
Sebastian: Now that you're over Blaine, do you ship Klaine?  
Hunter: Do you ship Klaine?  
Both: If you ship Klaine, then do you want them to get back together? If so, are they you're OTP? If not, who is?

_I do ship Klaine. I mean, I don't ship it like Niff, but they are adorable together._

__**Klaine is okay by me. I have nothing against it.**

****_I want them to get back together, but if they split... then there was obviously something wrong._

__**I went into a naughty store once.**

****_..._

__**It was fun.**

****_Hunter, you didn't take your pills did you?_

__**No...**

****_Take them now._

**Okay.**

****_Good boy._

__**Yay.**

****_My OTP is Huntbastian._

__**Mine is Johnlock.**

****_I see how it is._

__**It's weird that you would ship yourself. But I guess I can't blame you, I am irresistible. **

****_I can't keep my hands off of you._

__**Wanky.**

* * *

Romeine   
Hunter: Would you marry Sebastian? How would be your propose?  
Sebastian: have you take Hunter to Scandals?

**I would love to marry Seb. He's so cute. You should see him when he sleeps, gosh. There's no way anyone can be that perfect. And I would propose by taking him to Warblers Hall where we met and I'd have a picnic set up and then I'd get down on one knee and then I'd say, "Sebastian Smythe, we've known each other for a while now and well, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I realized a while back that I never want to be apart from you. You are my flawless angel and I love you so so much. So, with that being said, will you marry me?"**

****_ .Rowling. You... I just... I can't even... *openly sobs*_

__**Aw, Sebs. It's okay, sugar. I'm here.**

_I love you, always. I hope you know that. Never forget that ever._

__**I won't Seb, I promise.**

___Okay, good. I haven't taken Hunter to Scandals. I feel he isn't... shall we say, "a big boy" yet._

__**I'm a big boy! Sebby I'm a big boy!**

****_I'll take you on your next birthday._

__**Yay! I love you, SSS.**

****_Love you too._

* * *

__**So, another chapter down the drain.**

****_Are you ready to get down and dirty? ;)_

__**I am if you are.**

****_Oh, I've been ready._

__**Well, I should go. Seb is beckoning seductively from the- SEB! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON. I CAN'T GET TURNED ON NOW. I'M TALKING TO PEOPLE.**

**Okay, well. See ya laterz! Sebby says "bye" amongst other things that shall not be mentioned here. Bye!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

MysticBlairNiffyR5   
My question is Do you speak in your sleep, if so what do you say? Blair xoxoxox

**Oh this will be good.**

_Why?_

**Because you talk in your sleep, darling.**

_No, I don't._

**Mmhmm. Just the other day, when he fell asleep while doing homework, he was mumbling about Nick and Jeff and how they threw him in the closet after the Blaine slushie incident. **

_That... never happened._

**Do you want me to ask Niff?**

_No, no. It did happen._

**That's what I thought.**

_I am so embarrassed._

* * *

Guest   
Hunter, have you ever "done stuff" to your cat?  
Sebastian, if you could, would you make Hunter get rid of the cat?

**Are you speaking about bestiality? Because that is disgusting.**

_The things you guys ask us. *shakes head*_

**Well, moving on from the awkwardness of that...**

_Even though Hunter's cat is a pain in my ass, the cat has actually grown on me._

**Sebby, my cat has a name.**

_His name is so stupid though!_

**Sebastian!**

_No, I am not apologizing to your cat again._

**NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKY!**

_Don't call Nicholas!_

**Good thing he's having hot gay sex with Jeff currently.**

_...I'm a little werided out by how you know that._

**They reside in the dorm next to mine. I can hear them having sex all the time.**

_Phew. I thought you were... y'know _watching _them._

**I am shocked that you would accuse me of doing such a thing.**

_All right._

* * *

warblerjessica   
If you had to serenade each other what songs would you choose? And what exactly happened when you two met?

_I'd serenade him with "I Do (Cherish You) by Mark Wills. Hunter deserves all the luvs in the world._

__**Oh stop it. I'd serenade my lovely Seb with "Everytime We Touch" the slow version.**

****_D'you want me to tell them when we met?_

__**Of course, you tell it so well.**

****_The first time I saw him was in the last period of the day, Spanish. He came in late, panting. The teacher (who's a total ass) yelled at him for a good ten minutes and the only seat available was next to me. "Hello, I'm Hunter Clarington, and you?" "Sebastian Smythe." And that's how we met. It's not all, I ran into him and our hands brushed and I knew he was the love of my life, no. I gradually let myself fall hopelessly in love with him_

__**This is why I made you tell it. :D**

* * *

Klainefan4eva   
Both: Would you kill the other if someone held a gun to you head? Or would you take a bullet for the other one?

_I'd definitely die for Hunter. There is no doubt in my mind._

__**Same. I'd gratefully die for Seb.**

* * *

klaineLove1998   
Speaking of the Klaine break up. Which involved Blaine cheating on Kurt. How would you say react if one of you cheated on each other. And also can you forgive and trust one an other?

_I can trust Hunter with my life. If he cheated on me, I'd probably just work around it because that's how I deal with my problems._

**If Seb cheated on me, I'd cry and then get really angry and throw things, but I trust Seb comepletely so... I doubt he'd ever do something like that.**

* * *

Romeine  
Hunter: whats the most romantic thing you have ever done for Sebastian?  
Sebastian: when is your anniversary?  
Both: whats you favourite thing from each other?

**The most romantic thing I did for Seb was feed him and care for him while he was sick. That counts as romantic right? I dunno.**

****_Our anniversary is October 15, 2012. A day I will never ever forget._

__**I doubt I'd forget it either. The way you asked me was so memorable.**

****_Shut up. I was so embarrassed._

__**My favorite thing that Seb gave me was a hand-drawn picture of myself. Little known fact, but Seb is an amazing artist.**

****_Hunter gave me a stuffed yellow tiger. It was just like the one I had when I was little, but I lost that one. I sleep with it every night._

__**Amongst other things... ;)**

****_Ha ha. Hilarious._

* * *

******That concludes another chapter! Me and Seb must go out now with Niff because well, PRANKS!**

****_I do enjoy Niff pranks._

**Because you don't know they're pranks until the last minute.****  
**

****_So, goodbye to you all. _

__**Goodbye goodbye! It's time for gooooooodbye!**

****_All right, that's enough._

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update.


	8. Chapter 8

soflylikea36  
So anyways, if someone were to write a future!Fic about you two, who would your child be? Ya know, the fics circling around with everyone married and their kids are the newer characters. For example, BlaineKurtRory; SantanaBrittanySugar; JeffNickCameron; SamMercedesJoe; RachelFinn (or sometimes Quinn)Harmony; Alex/Wade/Unique is Mercedes and Kurt's godchild in some such fics. Maybe someone from The Glee Project: Season 2?

_I want Nellie to be my baby. She's so adorable._

__**I'd prefer Ryder. Pinch his little cheeks I would.**

****_That's slightly disturbing._

__**As long as I treat our child right and love him, then I can pinch his cheeks.**

****_You do that._

__**I will.**

* * *

Guest   
What's your song?

_Let me see... the song that played during our first kiss... what was it now?_

__**Sebastian!**

****_Calm down, baby. Our song is "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. _

**And Niff's is Uptown Girl, in case you were wondering, wittle guest.**

* * *

WickedOne95  
Here's my questions Seb: how many drinks does it takes you to get completly drunk off your ass? Hunt: If you could describe seb with one word what would it be? Both: I bet you two 20 bucks that can't have sex with each other for a whole week that includes blowjobs and handjobs too

_I can hold my alcohol pretty well. It usually takes me about thirteen drinks before I'm drunk._

__**Drunk Seb is fun Seb.**

****_Yes, because I'm usually horny when I'm drunk._

__**When are you not?**

****_I'll pretend I didn't hear that._

__**If I could describe Seb with one word it'd be flawed. But that's the best part about him. He knows he's not perfect and he doesn't go around acting like he is. It's one of the reasons why I love him.**

_Oh Hunter, you flatter me._

__**I WILL NOT BET MONEY. I LOVE MY SEX! SEX IS MY LIFE.**

****_You're such a whore._

__**But you were sure loving it earlier.**

****_All right, enough sex talk._

__**But... ****_Sebby..._**

**__**_Don't "But.. Sebby..." me. We're moving on._

__**Ok... meanie.**

* * *

Romeine 

Hunter: What was your first inpression about Sebastian?  
Sebastian: What was your favourite date with Hunter?  
Both: Did you ship SpeRek MoReid? :) (Spencer and Derek from criminal minds, you should they are so cute as you guys)   
Love you :)

******My first impression of Sebastian was that he was a rich spoiled brat. And I was sort of right...**

****_That's nice, Hunter._

**Yeah, I know. I'm a nice guy.**

****_I will not mention our first date. It was disastrous. _

__**Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.**

****_Nope_._ Not telling._

__**Fine. I'll tell them.**

_HUNTER. YOU WOULDN'T DARE._

**Sebastian took me to this park and we just sat on this bench in like, the middle of the park and his face was redder than a tomato and it was kind of awkward and then he's like, "so..." and I'm like "Soo... what?" and then it was silent. Then he stood up and grabbed my hand and took me down to this pond and he leaned over too far and fell in.**

****_HUNTER. YOU'RE THE MEANEST._

__**Oh come on. It was cute.**

****_It wasn't cute. It was fucking embarrassing._

__**Language, Sebastian!**

****_Sorry, baby._

__WHIPPED! SOMEONE'S WHIPPED!

**?**

And we exit gracefully like a...

three...

six...

_Okay... Anyway. I don't watch Criminal Minds. I don't usually watch TV unless Hunter begs._

__**He only watches Disney movies. His favorite is "Tangled."**

****_I'm watching it right now._

__**God, Flynn Rider is HOT.**

****_You ain't kidding._

* * *

RoseParis  
Hunter: what happened after chapter 6 ended? What pills do you take?  
Seb: first off, i love you with a passion make my babys, second off would you ever date/have sexy times with, a girl (if you weren't dating hunter)  
Both: Sebastian Smythe will you marry Hunter Clarington? (LIKE NOW LIKE MO FO RIGHT THE HECK NOW)

_I'm as straight as Darren's eyebrows._

__**I would never have sexy times with a girl.**

****_Not saying that I wouldn't have sexy times with you persay, Rose..._

__**Moving on.**

_I can't marry Hunter right now... _

__**At least wait until we graduate. I want school out of the way before I get married.**

****_Exactly._

__**I have ADD, so I take pills for that.**

_As long as he take his pills, you would never know._

* * *

Guest   
SSS? What's your full name Seb? And how about you Hunt?

_My full name is Sebastian Salvador Smythe._

__**And mine is Hunter William Clarington.**

****_You can tell he came from a rich family._

__**Shutup.**

* * *

Chris 

Hey, you guys!  
Sebastian: I love you! 3. All I want to know is who was your best friend before you knew Hunter.   
Hunter: Love you too! 3. Why do you talk about your father like he is dead? :,(  
Both: I LOVE YOU! (and Huntbastian is my OTP (and Niff)).   
(hello Nick and Jeff! 3)

_Nick and Jeff were my best friends before Hunter. I mean, they're highly annoying but they're faithful._

__**I talk about my father like that because he is dead to me. I refuse to acknowledge his existence.**

****_WE LOVE YOU CHRIS. IF YOU LOVE US, WE AUTOMATICALLY LOVE YOU. *straightens blazer*_

__**Don't call Nick and Jeff, please...**

****TOO LATE, WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!

Hey Nicky?

Yes, Jeffy?

I've got something to say

Uh huh?

_Oh dear Lord_

__I really love the... skillful way you beat the other boys... to the bride's bouquet.

Oh, Jeffy.

**Don't you ****_dare _****start singing.**

****THE RIVER WAS DEEP BUT I SWAM IT! NICKY!

_That's quite enough of that. Stop._

__IN THE NAME OF LOVE. BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART.

Nicky, have you ever had a dream?

I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream.

_I really like that song._

__I know. That's why I prompted Nicky.

And now... to steal Wes' gavel.

Six...

Three...

**DON'T EVER SUMMON THEM AGAIN.**

****_They're so cute though. _

__**I won't deny that.**

* * *

_So that's another chapter done!_

__**Hope it was everything you dreamed and more! And now... I must float gracefully away like a**

****Don't steal our thing.

**I wasn't going to.**

****Do tell what you were going to say then.

**I was going to say like a Head Warbler...**

****That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. And I've read Jeff's lame attempts at Fanfiction.

Nicky! You said my fanfics were good.

Sorry baby.

*disapparates*

That's my cue to leave. *disapparates*

**Are they gone?**

****_I think so._

**All right. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

****_Bye bye!_

* * *

__AN: Hope you all loved the Niff and this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't usually put Author's notes before the story, but this is important. Niff AND Klaine will be in this chapter, but since my ways of typing are limited I will tell you who is who.

_Sebastian is italics._

__**Hunter is bold.**

****Nick is normal.

Jeff is underline.

_Kurt is italics AND underlined along with a 'K' at the end of his lines. ~K_

___**Blaine is bold and italics along with a 'B' at the end of his lines. ~B**_

_****_So, now that's settled... on with the chapter!

* * *

Guest   
Hunter, have you ever heard of Sebtana? And do you ship it?  
Sebastian, do you find Santana attractive at all? Have you ever fucked her?

**Sebtana... as in Sebastian and Santana? No thank you.**

****_Santana IS pretty. I won't deny that, but I have never and WILL never EVER screw her._

__**I like how you avoided cursing. Good boy.**

* * *

RoseParis   
Hunter: Does Seb really smell like cragslist?

Sebastian: try to hug hunters cat, also, you said my name before and i died i cried and cried and cried

Both: have you ever seen the anime Ouran High School Host Club (if you haven't you should it's awesome!)

**Yeah, believe it or not... he does.**

****_How does one smell like Craigslist?_

__**I... don't know. But you'd be surprised.**

****_ROOOOOOOOOOSE. I don't wanna hug Hunter's cat. He bit yesterday and drew blood! And I'm sorry for making you cry._

__**She's probably fine now, Seb.**

****_I've heard of Ouran High School Host Club because Hunt watches literally all the time._

__**I LOVE HONEY SO MUCH!**

****_I don't even want to know._

* * *

ILoveGoten1999 

Has anyone ever walked in on you guys doing stuff?   
If you were a combination of a real animal and a make believe animal what would you be?(example 'pandacorn')

What's you favorite type of soda?

What fanfiction does Jeff write/Can I read it?

AND NOW I SUMMON NIFF!

_Wes and Thad have walked in on us doing our... "nightly routine" if you will._

__**I love the way their faces look when they walk in. XD**

****_Yes. Their facial expressions are quite unique. _

__**I wanna be a giraffasarous rex!**

****_...I don't even know... _

__**It's a giraffe combined with a tyrannasarous rex!**

****_Well, I'd like to be a tigachaun. Combination of tiger and leprachaun. _

__**IMAGINATION RULES!**

****_Of course. Hunter. Calm down, sweetie._

__**I like grape soda.**

****_Ugh, cannot stand it. I like Mountain Dew._

**That kills your sperm ya know.**

****_Yeah, bull._

__**I've never actually read any of Jeff's fanfics but by the way Nick talks...**

****_they must suck._

__**If you want to read it, you'd have to ask Jeff.**

****DID SOMEBODY SAY NIFF?

Nicholas and Jeffrey here!

Nick, I told you not to call me Jeffrey. Good God, man.

I'm sorry. Won't happen again.

_You guys are making too many regular appearances._

__**Yeah! This is OUR fanfic!**

****The people want what they want.

Can't help it if they love us so.

_Ha. No one loves Niff as much as me._

__... Nick I'm scared.

I think we're okay as long as he doesn't write weird fanfics about us.

_Who said I didn't?_

__Maybe we should go.

Sounds good. *vanishes*

*vanishes as well*

* * *

Guest   
Seb: How much alcohol does it takes for you to get drunk?  
Hunt: What the most crazest thing you have done?  
Seb & Hunt: What do guys plan to do after you graduate? What year are you guys in? How long can you guys last without having sex?

_I think I already answered that one. Unless you want specifics. Like, it takes about 40 ounces before I'm drunk._

__**The craziest thing I've done is streak naked around Dalton.**

****_That was a good day for me._

__**That was before we started dating.**

****_Exactly. I got a free show from you, without using any of my charm._

__**You can get a free preview any time you want.**

****_Well, _now _I can._

__**I plan on getting into NYADA. I love to perform. The lights... the applause. Ahh!**

****_NYADA is my second choice. I'm thinking the University of Chicago._

__**We can't separate, Seb! We promised Rose we'd get married after we graduate.**

****_Calm down._

__**Ok. *deep breaths* Me and Seb are both juniors. **

****_The longest we've gone without sex is that time I had to go back to Paris for the summer._

__**I nearly died.**

****_I was scared Hunter might find someone else during that time._

__**I was scared of the same thing.**

* * *

Klainefan4eva   
Niff! Could you maybe add in some Klaine please? Or Wevid? Thnx!

_Okay... I'll try._

___Sebastian? What... where are we? ~K_

___We're in a magical land called "Fanfiction"_

_Well, I'm not sure I like it. ~K_

__**Let's bring in the Blainers!**

**_Hunter? Sebastian? KURT?! What's going on? ~B_**

**__**_Oh nothing... *grins evilly*_

_Blaine... hello. ~K_

___**Hi Kurt. Imagine seeing you here. ~B**_

_****_***sniffles* So cute.**

****  
_And so awkward. ~K_

__**_You wouldn't believe ~B_**

**__**_KISS. I DEMAND IT._

___Um... no thanks. I'm actually seeing someone. ~K_

__**_Oh... you are? Sounds cool. *forces smile* What's his name? ~B_**

**__**_Adam... People are calling him "Not Paul" for some reason. ~K_

___Trouble in PARADISE._

_**Well... I've... I've got to go. Nice t-talking to you Kurt. Bye. *leaves and ducks head so no one can see the tears forming in his eyes* ~B**_

_****__I should go to. Bye boys! :D ~K_

__**That wasn't awkward.**

****_Nope. Not at all._

* * *

_So... that concludes another chapter! I'd like to say more, but I just saw Jeff's brother put on eyeliner... kind of weirded out._

__**Yeah... it looks kind of... hot.**

****Don't talk about my brother like that.

**I'm sorry. It's not my fault he looks attractive. **

****Jeff... calm down baby. Let's go before you have a "Jeff Attack"

Good idea.

_Bye everyone!_

__**I love you! Buh-bye!**

* * *

****AN: Hope you liked the Klaine and Niff!


	10. Chapter 10

RoseParis  
Seb: INTERNET HUG HUG YO SCREEN GURL! *hugs screen*  
Hunter : YOU TOO HUG THE SCREEN!  
Both : Now Kiss!

_Aw, Rose! *hugs screen*_

**Sebastian, I don't understand. Why are we hugging the screen?**

_Because we are fictional characters and therefore cannot hug Rose in real life, so virtual hugs will have to do._

**Oooh, okay. *hugs screen***

_You're the only one who makes us kiss... besides Nick and Jeff. Perverts._

**You're whining. I won't kiss a whiny Seb.**

_I'm sorry._

**That's better.**

(SEXY HUNTBASTIAN MAKE-OUT SESSION)

Woah...

GET A ROOM!

_We're in a room, you both just decided to burst in here._

Well, sorry.

**GO AWAY.**

Why must you hurt me in this way?

Don't hurt my Jeffy.

Yeah, I'm just a baby Warbler.

_No one calls you baby Warbler, Jeff._

**YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE LIVESTREAM DID YOU SEB?**

_Hunter, you have to calm down. Talking in all capitals is not proper Internet behavior._

**Sorry.**

Give me five, Jeff!

But... you already took all my money, Nick.

Nevermind. *poofs out*

*exits through the door like a normal person*

* * *

charliewarbler  
seb:why do you style your hair like you belong in a disney movie?   
hunt:does seb give good blow jobs?  
both:what is the most fun you have ever had with niff? ( hi nicky!)

_I do belong in a Disney movie. I'm a sexy gay prince._

_:D_

__**Seb gives really good blow-jobs. I mean, he's had a lot of practice.**

****_What's _that _supposed to mean?_

__**Erm... that you're very experienced.**

****_All I'm hearing is another word for slut._

__**Sebastian! I'm sorry.**

****_You don't think I know what people say behind my back, Hunter? I know what the New Directions say about me. They all hate me and it sucks trying to pretend like it doesn't hurt. I have to put this big smile on my face and pretend like I don't hear the whispers in the hall every goddamn minute of my life._

__**Sebastian, the Warblers love you. Nick and Jeff love you, but most importantly I love you. I don't think you're a slut. I think you're perfect and you shouldn't care what others say, because they won't matter. You'll make it big one day and you can rub it in their faces. I love you, baby.**

****_You always know how to make me feel better. I love you too, honey._

**Now, onto the next question.**

****_The most fun I've ever had with Niff would be when I took them to Paris and they began talking in false French accents and wouldn't stop talking about french fries and french toast. It was hilarious._

__**The most fun I had with Niff was when we went to Jeff's house and went swimming in the pool and Jeff's siblings came out and joined us and I don't know... it was really fun.**

****HI!

**Go.**

****No. We will not. 

Jeff? Are you ready?

I was born ready Nick.

YOU DESPISE EVERYONE AND EVERYONE DESPISES YOU

_Stop. Please._

__NONE OF THIS SURPRISES YOU.

WHEN YOU ARE SNAPE.

**Dear baby Colfer.**

****THE ENDLESS HALLS OF THE SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!

FILL YOU UP WITH MISERY.

WHEN YOU ARE SNAPE!

OH NO!

_Seriously. Stop._

__BUT IT'S OKAY TO FEEL LIKE SNAPE!

TO FEEL SO SAD AND GRUMPITY.

**I want to stab my ears with a pen.**

****JUST RELAX, THERE'S NO ESCAPE

AT LEAST YOU'RE IN GOOD COMPANY.

THAT'S ME!

_Are you done?_

__We are. 

And now we will go. *vanishes*

*sneaks out the back way*

* * *

KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva  
Where is the wierdest place you guys have ever had sex? And when you get married and have kids, how many do you want? And of what gender? And what will their names be?

**We had sex in Warblers Hall.**

****_Good times..._

__**I WANT FIVE KIDS!**

****_No, two kids will be fine._

__***sighs dramatically* Fine. Two kids.**

****_I want one boy and one girl._

__**Yes and their names will be Lucille and Edmund.**

****_Why...?_

**NARNIA.**_  
_

* * *

****_That concludes another chapter. And now me and Hunter must enjoy another sexy make-out session. Toodles!_

* * *

__AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	11. DISCLAIMER

I do not own Potter Puppet Pals, Harry Potter, Niff, Klaine, Huntbastian, any songs, or celebrities mentioned before and into the future of this fic. I do not own Ryan Murphy, R5, the pool mentioned in the chapter before or anything even remotely genius and loved by many.


	12. Chapter 12

RoseParis  
Happy birthday Seb!

_Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! :D_

__**Happy birthday, Seb!**

****_It's mah birfday so ya know what dat means?_

__**Birthday dinner?**

****_NO. BIRTHDAY SEX. WOOO_

__**No. Birthday dinner and maybe if you're lucky, birthday present.**

****_Okay..._

__HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEB. I LOVE YOU BUDDY.

_Thanks, Jeff._

__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DISNEY PRINCE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

_You guys didn't have to buy me a cake._

__**Oh, but we did. We love you.**

****_*sniff* And I love you guys too._

* * *

RoseParis 

Seb: WHY MUST YOU SAY PARIS IT GETS ME EMOTIONAL AND FANGIRLY, also thanks for the hug  
Hunter:whats the weirdest/best part of Seb you have licked? also, in the host club who is sexiest (i think Kyoya)  
Both: Are you nerdfighters? DFTBA

__  
_I'm sorry... PARIS. MOTHERLOVING PARIS. *cough* And you're welcome for the hug._

__**The weirdest/best part of Seb that I've licked has to be the part of his neck that turns into shoulder, y'know? That little nook is like, perfect for hickeys too. I think Tamaki is HAWT. **

****_What's a nerdfighter?_

__**I feel like I should know, but I don't.**

* * *

jaspergirl1863   
Hunter: Does Seb have a 6 pack?  
Sebastian: Does Hunter have one?  
Both: What are your favorite songs?

**Oh he sure does. Good Lord. *licks lips***

****_Hunter''s got impossibly perfect abs. Like, holy fudgeworms._

__**I've learned not to question the things Seb says.**

****_My favorite song is "Run Away With Me." IT'S PERFECT._

**My favorite song is "Better Together" by Ross Lynch.**

****_That's... okay._

__**It reminds me of you and I and how we're better together.**

****_Aw, Hunter. You're so precious._

__**:D I'm precious! I'M PRECIOUS.**

****_I could take that one of two ways..._

* * *

_Well, sorry that chapter was so short. _

__SEB. WES IS BEING DOUCHEY.

Yeah. He hit me on the head with his gavel. It hurts.

Come here and let me kiss it better.

_All right. Time to go..._

__**NIFF. GO MAKE OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

****Fine. You didn't have to shout.

We'll leave now. *grabs Jeff and leaves*

**So, buh-bye for now all!**

* * *

AN: I actually don't know when Seb's birthday is, so I just figured since it's Grant's birthday, it's Seb's birthday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

RoseParis  
Seb: PLEASE sing run away with me but say Paris inplace of sam. PLEASE.  
Hunter: Which Disney prince is Seb?  
Both: When you have a wedding can i be a husbands-maid? also which one of you is the girl in the relationship?

_Anything for you, Paris._

**Oooh, this is going to be good.**

_Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Texas in the summer is cool. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac Looking back. Paris you're ready let's go Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me. Paris I know it's fast. I'm in love with you. Paris it's crazy but Paris I'm crazier for you. I have these plans, Paris I have these plans. Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away. Let me be your ride out of me be the place that you can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Alabama heat sign me up. We'll be on the road like some country song Won't be long. Paris we're ready let's go Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key.  
I'm not trying to make you a wife here. I'm not trying to tie you down. I'm just saying there might be a life here .A new one as soon as we run. Just as soon as we run. Run away...  
Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Mississippi mud, watch me slide. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac Looking back Paris you're ready, Paris  
Let me be your ride. Run away with me. California dreams here we come. Romeo is coming for Juliet. Ready set. Paris we're ready let's go. Anywhere. Say the word and I'm already there.  
Run away with me._

**Wow. *breathless***

_Thank you._

**This is why you remind me of Prince Naveen.**

_Aww, sugar._

**YES! YOU CAN BE A HUSBANDS-MAID! **

_I wouldn't dream of it being someone else._

**Me either.**

_Hunter is definitely the girl._

**I won't even deny it.**

* * *

WickedOne95 

As a kid what was your favorite Disney movie? What's the most embarrassing thing that ever happen to you? What's the most craziest prank that you and niff pulled together? Most stupidest thing you have ever done? In the future when you guys get married what's your ideal place to go to for your honeymoon? What song would you serenade to Seb Hunter the goes to Sebastian what would you serenade Hunt?

**My favorite Disney movie as a kid was the Little Mermaid.**

_Mine was Beauty and the Beast._

**The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was when I was having a... sexual dream about Seb and woke up with er morning wood and my roommate found out about my crush on Seb. Awkward.**

_The most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was when I was in the ocean and I thought I saw a shark so I began screaming and the lifeguard came over to save me and found out there was nothing there. She thought I was pulling a prank._

**I've never done anything stupid.**

_When I was seven I put on one of my Mom's pads._

**Why?**

_I thought boys got periods too._

**Alrighty then. For our honeymoon we're definitely going to Scotland.**

_Or Ireland. Either one will be fine. _

**I'd serenade Seb with "Love Me" by the Biebs.**

_Same goes for me actually._

**Woah. Great minds think alike. Oh and the craziest prank I've pulled with Niff is turning the pool water red and then tricking Jeff's sister Veronica into thinking I was bleeding really bad.**

_Yeah. I remember that. She was only seven._

**Which made it so funny. But then Mrs. Sterling was super pissed and we had to leave.**

_The craziest prank I've pulled with Niff was tricking Blaine into thinking he was getting smaller by getting bigger models of the couches and such._

**I saw that on a movie once.**_  
_

_It was hilarious._

* * *

Guest

Hunter: Does Sebastian have a six-pack?  
Sebastian: Does Hunter have one?  
Both: Who would you two want to have a threesome with?

_We already answered the first two. I'd like to have a threesome with Hiddles. _

**Tom Hiddleston to be exact. Me, Seb and Hiddles. That would make for a sexy threesome.**

* * *

jaspergirl1863  
What are your guys' favorite subjects in school?

**Pre-Calculus. I love Math.**

_French 2. I don't even know why I take it when I speak French fluently._

* * *

PedoBear  
Are you two open to threesomes? If not, can you at least have hardcore steamy sex? Right here, right now?

By the way, I'm definatley not Will Schuester. He's just my partner in crime.

_I'm okay with threesomes, but I don't want to do anything with Hunter that he's not ready for. _

**We have some class. Not to have sex in a fanfic with everyone watching. *shudders***

* * *

Le Random Guest  
I have a few questions.  
1) Do you guys watch TBBT?  
2) Do you have any kinks during coitus?  
3) Do you approve of the word "coitus"?

**I LOVE TBBT!**

****_I like bondage during "coitus"_

__**Yeah, coitus is weird. I'd rather just say sex. SEXY SEX SEX.**

* * *

warblerjessica  
If sebastian's fave disney movie is Tangled then what's Hunter's? Have either of you guys ever heard of this show called Glee?   
(if not, Google) What would your Hogwarts houses be? And ummm...Coke or Pepsi?

**Mine is the Princess and the Frog. It's so cute. **

****_Glee? Hold up, gurl... let me google this chizz. _

__**OH MY GOD.**

****_HOLY MOTHER MADONNA!_

**Go on Youtube and search Niff. See what comes up.**

****_Oh..._

__WAIT, HOW DID ME AND NICKY'S SEX TAPE GET RELEASED? THAT WAS FOR OUR EYES ONLY.

This is... embarrassing.

**That's kinda hot.**

_I'm going to close the tab now and pretend I didn't see anything._

__Good idea, because I would murder you if you peeped a word.

_*zips lips and zips Hunter's*_

__*poofs with Nicky in tow*

_Anyway... I'd be in Slytherin. ;)_

__**I'd be Gryffindor. Opposites attract.**

****_Coke!_

__**Pepsi!**

* * *

WickedOne95   
Both: If you guys could have any kind of magical powers what they be (ex. telekinesis, telephathy, flying, ect)? What is currently you guys favorite song? Seb: is Mr. Puss really that evil? Hunt: what do plan to do on V-Day?

_The ability to stop time._

__**Read minds! But I'm pretty sure I already know what Seb, Nick and Jeff are thinking.**

****_Currently my favorite song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence._

__**Mine is currently "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.**

****_Hunter has an unhealthy addiction to Taylor Swift._

__**Yep. :D**

****_Mr. Puss isn't that bad, I just like to complain about him because it gets Hunter all hot and bothered._

__**It does not!**

****_See what I mean?_

__**If I told you what I was planning for Valentine's Day, it wouldn't be a surprise to Seb.**

* * *

Chris  
So, as I can see, Sebastian, you are now a shipper of Klaine? And do you really right fanfics about Niff? Can I read it, if you do?  
Hunter... *kiss him on the cheek* you are so cute! Can you give me an exemple of drunk Sebastian? Please? Love you both!  
*kiss them on the cheek and leave*

_I do write fanfics about Niff. I'm currently working on a one-shot. I'll post it as soon as I can. And yes, you can read it._

**I'M CUTE! I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! And one time when Seb was drunk, he took me in his arms and started drunkenly singing to me. It was sweet and kind of weird at the same time.**

* * *

_So another chapter is finished! Hope everyone loved it as much as we loved doing it! And toodles!_

__**Um... Nick's on my bed.**

****_Nick? What's wrong?_

__WES HIT ME AGAIN.

_Okay. I'll get him. Just... why can't you go to your dorm?_

__Because... Because I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU LOVE ME SO YOU HELP ME AND STUFF AND JEFFY IS BEING MEAN.

**All right. Calm down, Nick.**

****_While we figure out what's wrong with Nick and Jeff, we'll have to close this chapter. Goodbye!_

__B-Bye.

**Toodle Ooo!**

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe all the positive responses I'm getting for this!


	14. Chapter 14

warblerjessica  
erm- Sebastian do you think you look like a meerkat? Hunter do YOU think Seb looks like a meerkat? If you guys like Disney then...thoughts on Pixar? And If you had a time machine what would you do with it?

_Thad says I look like a meerkat. I don't think I do._

__**He does. He's so cute though. Cute little meerkat. **

****_Oh... thanks._

__  
**Pixar's good. Seb and I like Pixar.**

****_If I had a time machine, I would go to meet Abe Lincoln._

__**I would use it to visit my mother.**

****_If I had a time machine, I'd give it to Hunter, because seeing your mother is more important that seeing Lincoln._

__**Sebby. 3**

* * *

RoseParis 

Seb: can you sing run away with me but say Paris instead of sam? CAN YOUUUUUU?  
Hunter: was it you i saw in House at the end of the street? or just some guy who looks like you?  
Both: when you get married can i be a husbands-maid!?

_Paris, sweetie. We already said you could be a husbands maid. And I already sang to you._

__**I'm not in "House at the End of the Street." I've never even heard of that movie.**

* * *

WickedOne95  
Hunt what its like being with a drunk Sebastian and whats the craziest most idoitic thing that hes done when drunk? Sebby what will happen if give Hunter tons of sugar?!

_Hunter, I swear to Mother Mary... if you tell them about... that time, I will make sure you don't survive the night._

__**Empty promises.**

****_I- You're right._

__**One time, when Seb was drunk, he helped Niff do a prank. On himself. He aided them in a prank on himself. Granted, he was drunk, but you should've seen the excitement in his eyes as he ran down the hallway half naked with Niff close behind him. God, that was hilarious.**

****_You may now take a moment to judge me._

__**I don't care. I love you either way.**

****_So... my turn. If you give Hunter lots of sugar, he will spout random Doctor Who quotes and then speak to an "Alice" which is what they called Kurt before he left but anyway, then he lies in bed and sings lines of songs that don't even make sense together. Finally, he'll crash and sleep for three hours before waking up as if nothing weird happened._

__**I didn't know I did that.**

****_You do._

* * *

CamWarbler 

Seb:Does Hunter give good blow jobs?  
Hunt:Would you have a 3way with Seb and Jensen Ackles?  
Both:Wheres your dream sex location?

_Oh he does! My body shivers just thinking about it. _

__**Moving right along... I'd have a 3-way with Jensen and Seb any day, any time, anywhere. Said the word and I'm there!**

****_You reminded me of Kim Possible for a minute._

__**I tend to do that to people.**

****_Dream sex location? Probably somewhere where all of my kinks can be fulfilled._

__**Without interupption.**

****_A soundproof room._

__**Mmm. That sounds lovely.**

* * *

jaspergirl1863   
Is everything okay with Niff? Seb, What did you do to Wes? And Scotland is a pretty amazing place. Seriously you should check out Loch Ness if you go there for your honeymoon it's very beautiful.

No. Everything is not okay in the land of Niff.

_Nick? What's wrong? I took care of Wes._

__Yeah, well... screaming at him and locking him in the closet with David for three hours didn't help.

**He shouldn't be hitting you.**

****_Now, Nick... what's wrong. WHY IS MY SHIP UNHAPPY? I NEED ANSWERS._

__Jeez, calm down. Jeff... is cheating on me.

_Bull to the sh*t. I find that very hard to believe._

__Okay, so if you find girl's clothes on Jeff's bed, it's okay?

**Maybe... he has a crossdressing kink?**

****No, he doesn't. I would know. I have sex with him on a weekly basis.

Nick... baby. You have to let me explain.

__I don't know if I want to hear your explanation.

_NICK, GODDAMMIT. LISTEN TO JEFF. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SINK THIS SHIP._

__**Calm down, Bas. Go get a drink of water.**

****Explain yourself, then.

It was a joke, Nick. I thought it would be funny because I'm obviously as straight as Darren's hair. I didn't mean for you to storm out. And I'm sorry for making you cry, baby. I love you.

_*please say you love him too* _

__I forgive you, Jeff. And... I love you too.

_*squeals at the fluffiness*_

__**Yay! WE'S GOT OUR NIFF BACK!**

****(insert hot passionate sexy wonderful Niff make-out session where Hunter and Sebastian sit awkwardly to the side)

_*after ten minutes of watching his favorite ship make-out* All right... I have enough. For now._

__**Please go.**

****You said 'please.' We shall go. *grabs Nicky and we magically disappear*

_Okay... well._

* * *

**So, that concludes another chapter.**

****_WE GOT NIFF. WE GOT NIFFF WE GO TNIFF. _

__**Seb, you need to calm down. No one is as excited as you.**

****_You don't understand my pain. I ship them so much it HURTS. Every time I see their perfect angel faces, I cry inside. My soul rips into pieces. This must be how it feels... TO HAVE AN OTP!_

__**That's quite enough of that.**

_I love you._

__**I love you too.**

****_Goodbye all._

__**Goodbye!**

* * *

****AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Yay! :D I got fifty reviews! I'm so happy!


	15. Chapter 15

Guest   
Have either of you ever heard of a very potter musical/sequel?

**Oh god, guest. What have you done?**

_BABY YOU'RE NOT ALONE. CAUSE YOU'RE HERE WITH ME._

**Sebastian...**

_THIS MUST BE HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE A HOME!_

**Sebastian if you sing any louder, Niff shall hear you.**

Too late, dearest Hunter.

Favorite Amy Mann song on three... one. two.. three.

REDVINES!

_REDVINES!_

Okay... favorite vines other than green.

_REDVINES!_

REDVINES.

Favorite way to say 'red wines' in a German accent?

_REDVINES_

REDVINES!

_*gasp* OHMIGOD!_

Where have you been all my life?

_Oh, in a cupboard under the stairs._

That is so cool.

**That's quite enough of that.**

* * *

Guest  
So if Sebastian's takin French 2, what language are you taking Hunt, and Niff?

**I'm taking Spanish 3.**

_Thinks he's so smart..._

**You're the one taking French and you already speak it fluently.**

I take German!

I only take German because Jeff is there.

_That explains so much._

**We should just start speaking in the languages we take and start confusing people.**

_Ha, les francophones n'auront aucun problème à la compréhension de cette époque._

**I didn't mean it literally Seb.**

Ich liebe dich Agent 3

Ich liebe dich mehr Agent 6

Das ist nicht möglich

Oh, aber es ist.

**Okay. This needs to stop. I don't even know what you said.**

_Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was something romantic._

You don't have to worry. It was just between me and Nicky.

* * *

Chris  
What's your favorite musical? And your favorite Disney song?

_My favorite musical is Grease. You're the one that I want._

**Oo oo oo, honey. Mine is Wicked. But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.**

_Let's see... favorite Disney song... that would have to be "I'll Make A Man Out of You."_

**Oh, that's a good one, Seb. I think my favorite is "Beauty and the Beast." I love that she can love him, even though he's a monster.**

_It shows that love can come in all forms._

* * *

Mr Puss  
HUNTER! GET OFF CHO LAZY ASS AND FEED ME YOU BISCH!

**Mr... Mr. Puss? Since when did you learn to speak English.**

_I thought you loved Mr. Puss? Obviously not, if he's begging for you to feed him._

**I just fed him.**

_Well... okay then._

* * *

ROSS LYNCH IS SUPER ADORABLE.

That's my brother you're talking about.

I only said he was adorable... I didn't say he was hot. I only think _you're _hot.

**God. Just stop this cuteness. I am unable to function.**

_What'd I miss... Oh, sweet mother of Colfer._

Uh oh... Seb's staring at us weird... I think it's time for us to leave, Nicky.

You're right, Jeffy. *they can't even think of a comical exit, so both run out the door fast*

_I suppose that concludes another chapter._

**Yes. I suppose it does. Goodbye lovelies.**

_Goodbye! :D_

* * *

AN: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm currently working on a one-shot song fic... it's Niff. So yay! And Paris, you're comment never showed up?


	16. Chapter 16

RoseParis   
So Hunter: if i randomly gave you a chocolate fountain what you you do with it?  
Sebastian: If i randomly gave you a big big hug in the middle of Dalton would you scream?

**I would make chocolate fondue... and possibly drizzle it over Seb's abs and lick it off.**

_That sounds like fun. If you gave me a hug... I'd probably smile. And then giggle like an idiot._

**But you already do that.**_  
_

****_Shutup._

__**No.**

* * *

WickedOne95  
Seb do you think its sexy if Hunt starts speaking to you in Spanish when you have sex? Hunt whats your favorite thing about Sebby? Do guys have any petnames for each other? Hunt if I gave redvines or any kinds of candy to Sebby & Niff what will happen? Um chocolate or strawberry ice cream?

_Oh good Lord, yes. He is ever so sexy with that Spanish talk. _

**My favorite thing about Sebby is his ability to manipulate people... especially Niff. **

_I have a few pet names for my dearest Hunter. There's Hunty, BooBoo, sugar, sugar-pop, baby, darling, and muffin._

**Don't forget Hunt's Ketchup.**

_Oh yes. I think that's my favorite._

**My pet names for Seb are Sebby, Daddy, baby, darling, honey, boo, sweetie and Sebastian the Crab.**

_I don't like that last one very much. _

**You're such a baby sometimes, baby.**

_And you're so annoying sometimes, sugar._

**Seb is okay with sugar, but Niff gets a little crazy. And chocolate ice cream!**

_Ditto. I hate strawberry ice cream. Love strawberries, but hate the ice cream._

* * *

warblerjessica   
and what's bad about Niff hearing the total awesomeness that is AVPM/S? And how EXCITED are you for AVPSY? (First DW and now this, you guys are awesome)

_If Niff hears about AVPM/S, they will quote it and sing the songs from beginning to end._

**He's not joking. They've seen each musical about forty times.**

_But on the other hand, I'm super excited for AVPSY. I downloaded the script and cried at the end._

**Well, I read half of the script, and I've already cried like, five times.**

_And yes, I think you'll find we are totally awesome._

**I see what you did there. :D**

* * *

psychoponies 

Sebastian:have you ever ridden a horse?  
Hunter: is Mr. Puss really truly evil? Or id he have a girlfriend/boyfriend who dumped him?  
Both: do you enjoy munnmok? (Go google/google translate it)

_Yes I have. I own a horse. His name is Niffbow._

**He's not kidding either. It was originally named 'Hunter' but I was embarrassed, so I made him change it.**

Aw, Seb. I'm flattered.

As am I.

_I can't help it. You two are adorkable._

We know. We'll be back.

Very soon.

**As much as I love them, they really freak me out sometimes.**

_Same._

**Mr. Puss isn't evil, he's just kind of... nasty. He's got a good soul, but ever since I left my home, he hasn't been the same carefree cat he once was.**

_You make him sound battle-scarred._

**Maybe he is. I don't know what he does when I'm not around.**

_I googled it... nothing is coming up. I feel stupid._

**You're not stupid, you're smart, honey.**

_You make me feel like... I can do anything._

**As long as I have my baby, I'll be okay.**

WOAH. ROMANCE TIME.

_And there goes the moment._

Sorry.

* * *

RoseParis  
SEB: IF YOU WERE A D-I-N-O-S-A YOU ARE A DINOSAUR WHAT ONE WOULD YOU BE?  
HUNTTTTTYYYY: LICK SEB NOW ASK WHY LATER.  
NICK: EAT JEFF'S COUCH...MAYBE YOU HAVE THE SAME COUCH WHATEVER   
ALL: ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT MY MENTAL HEALTH YET? LALALALALALALALALA

_I would be an apatosaurus. _

**Lick... Seb?**

_Oh stop acting like you've never done it before._

**Fine... *licks Seb's neck* All right I did it.**

_Mmm._

Wait... did you just say '_eat Jeff's couch'_? I am very concerned about you.

I don't even have a couch.

_What happened to that couch you had in your dorm?_

We had to get rid of that when the mouse epidemic of '12 came around.

The mice totally ruined our couch.

**Aw, poor babies. **

Yeah, we had some good times on that couch. That's where I first asked Nicky to be my boyfriend.

_Awwwww._

Yeah, I know. I'm a nice guy.

**I'm very worried about you, Paris. Are you all right?**

_Yes, darling. You okay?_

* * *

warblerjessica   
er... Sebastian why would you see Abe Lincoln? And...DID I HEAR DOCTOR WHO?! Favorite Doctor? Favorite Companion? Would you willingly eat fish fingers and custard?

_I want to see Abe to thank him for what he did for our country. He wrote the Emancipation Proclamation._

**You heard right. Doctor Who.**

_I think Rose is my favorite companion. I cried so hard when she left._

**Ditto. I like the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. I can't choose between them.**

_I rather like Nine. He's pretty cool._

**I've had fish fingers and custard. It's actually not that bad.**

_That's disgusting._

* * *

Guest  
"has Jeff ever called animal planet to say a meerkat has escaped and is living under the name if Sebastian?

_No. :(_

**Aw, baby. You're a cute meerkat. You are!**

_Really?_

**Of course!**_  
_

_I love you._

**Love you too.**

* * *

CeaselessTears 

Sebastian and Hunter- have you heard. Epidoe eleven of season four, Sam Evans and blaine Anderson are totally going to bust your ass!

Apparently you cheated at your show performance! ; Sebastian, and you french? And Hunter, are you, by any chances, planning on marrying Sebastian anytime   
soon?

_I'd like to see Blainers try. And Sam? _

**I'm assuming it's one of the New Directions. Trouty Mouth, perhaps?**

_Ah, yes. Sam Evans._

**We did not cheat! It's not our fault that Marley passed out during their performance.**

_I am French. I was born in Paris._

**I'd love to marry Seb. I just don't think we're ready yet.**

* * *

KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva   
Favorite thing to do in your free time?(besides sex)  
Favorite song from The Little Mermaid?  
Seb: Have you ever thought of secretly getting rid of Mr. Puss in the middle of the night?  
Hunter: Have you ever thought of getting rid of Mr. Puss?

_I like to read._

**I like to excerise and watch TV.**

_PART OF YOUR WOOOOOOORLD._

**I like Poor Unfortunate Souls.**

_That song scares me._

**I'll protect you.**

_I've tried to get rid of Mr. Puss, but he ends up mewling like a kitten and then Hunter thinks I tried to beat him or something._

**I love Mr. Puss. He's been around for me when I needed someone there. He's very comforting and I love him 'specially when Seb and Niff aren't around and I get lonely.**

* * *

I guess that concludes another chapter.

_Niff, you really need to leave. I love you both to death, but your in here way too much. D'you think you can stay out of a few chapters? Please?_

Well, because you said 'please', Sebby...

we'll gladly leave your fic for you. Unless we are summoned. We've got to come when we're called.

**Of course, now please leave.**

*blinks out*

*fans self and leaves room*

_So, I guess that's it!_

**See you all later!**

_Bye!_

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. :D


	17. Chapter 17

WickedOne95 

Hunter what's Sebby like without coffee? If I randomly show up with chocolate fudge sundaes and any kinds of toppings you want would you guys frehkout? Sebby what's your favorite thing about Hunter?

**He's very grumpy. Did you say chocolate fudge sundaes with any kinds of toppings?**

_Oooh. Yes please. I am starving. I feel __like I haven't eaten in ages._

__**So... Sebastian, what's your favorite thing about me?**

****_When you sleep, I love it when I see the steady rising and falling of your chest and the way you curl up under the blankets. When you eat, I love it when you lick your lips to catch that food that missed your mouth. When you sing, I love it when you put yourself out there and the way it makes you smile and your eyes light up. I love a lot of things about Hunter, but my favorite thing about him is all the little things that make him... well, him._

**... **

****_I've rendered him speechless._

* * *

I'mAtSchool

hey,   
sebastian: if you marry hunter how will you do it? will you come to canada?\  
Hunter: thoughts on illegal gay marrage?  
Both: im in the closet and people at my school dont like gay people also im in grade 7 should i come out

'

_If I marry Hunter... well I'd like to keep it simple. Just a nice evening under the stars, dance in a gazebo like in "A Cinderella Story", then I'd kiss him gently and then I'd propose._

_y're  
_**Hopeless romantic.**

****_Canada... I've never thought about it before. Possibly._

__**I don't support it... but people should be allowed to love who they want. I don't see why people have to be such jerks when it comes to that.**

****_Honey, there's always going to be haters, you can't escape them no matter where you go. Some people in places are more accepting, but as I said, there's always going to be haters. I want you to do what's comfortable for and don't feel forced to do something you're not ready for. You've got to come out sometime, sweetie but please do it when you're ready._

__**I hope that was good advice...**

* * *

psychoponies

Hunter.. uh.. how could you do those drugs?!  
Sebastian.. how mad would you get if I summoned Niff right now?

**How did you know about that? Who told you? No one is supposed to fucking know about that. YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW WHO TOLD YOU. I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE, TELL ME WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU. YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT AND NOT TELL ANYONE. I SWEAR TO FUCKING DEAD WIZARD GOD. I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT. NO ONE TOLD YOU TO GO MESSING IN THE WARBLER'S BUSINESS. IF YOU FUCKING TELL ANYONE, OMG... THE WARBLERS ARE RUINED. The Warblers... they're like brothers. I- *sobs***

****_Hunter, calm down. I'm pretty sure they won't tell anyone._

__**T-They better not. **

_Sh, Hun.. it'_s _okay._

__**Okay. *wipes tears***

****_I_ love _Niff, but they're so annoying sometimes._

* * *

PedoBear 

*gives Hunter and Sebastian a chocolate fountain* Now drizzle it on each other's abs and lick it off while I video tape it.

_I'm kind of scared right now._

__**WE WILL HAVE SEXY TIMES WITHOUT YOU.**

****_That's my Hunter._

* * *

WickedOne95 

Since you guys plan on going to NYADA what song would you audition with? What's your most biggest kink? Hunter what's the one spot that drives Sebby crazy during sex? Day or Night which do you prefer? If you have the power to teleport where would you go? What's your favorite Broadway Musical?

_I'd audition with "Papa" from Yentl_

__**I'd audition with a moving rendition of "Alone" by Heart.**

****_My biggest kink is bondage... _

__**I like it when Seb call's me Daddy during sex. Oh and he goes crazy when I suck on his ear. He loves that.**

****_Nighttime is harder, because everyone's sleeping... but there's less of a chance of people cockblocking._

__**I'd teleport into Seb's arms!**

_Hunte_r's _adorableness will one day be my downfall. I'd teleport to French... I'm always late. _

__**WICKED!**

****_Wicked._

* * *

A Lost Puppy 

This is a thing for Niff. Nick and Jeff, I have a mission for you. For the next week, whenever Hunter and Sebastian have sex or get intimate at all, cockblock. Okay?

****_What!?_

__Will do! :D

Oh Nicky, I do love it when you're excited.

Agents 3 and 6 are going on a mission!

A mission! A mission! We're going on a mission!

_Sickeningly sweet._

__**I'm getting a toothache.**

* * *

Niffluver3 

Seb:What is your opnion on a Flanagan?  
Hunt:How would you react if Niff killed ?  
Both:Whos sexier Charlie Lubeck,Cameron Mitchell,or Matt Bromer?(google them!)  
(I SUMMON MAGICAL NIFF IN ATTACK MODE,WITH ATTACK POINTS OF INIFINITY PLUS 6!)

_I... don't know what that is._

__**If Niff killed...? Or if Niff got killed? Probably cry. A lot.**

****_Matt Bomer. Mmm..._

__**COOPER! HE LOOKS LIKE COOP!**

****_Oh yeah... he kinda does._

__**Ironic. **

****MAGICAL NIFF! WE IS HERE!

WE'RE HERE TO BE SICKENINGLY ADORABLE.

_Oh sweet Mama Colfer._

__UPTOWN BOY! HE'S BEEN LIVING IN HIS UPTOWN WORLD.

Aw, Jeffy's singing our song.

_I... I can't._

__I love you so much, Nickis. 

I bet I love you more.

I bet you don't.

I love you more than Harry Potter and Starkid.

**WILL YOU TWO JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY.**

We'd rather torture you with our adorable fluffiness.

**Yeah, well... we've got questions to answer.**

* * *

**Mr Puss **

HUNTER I'VE BEEN SPEAKING ENGLISH ALL MY LIFE YA FOOL. AND I WANT SOME CATNIP FOR WHEN I GO TO LORD TUB'S PLACE.

_Oh my Jesus._

__**I GAVE YOU CATNIP ALREADY YOU DUMB STALKER CAT.**

****_*ga_sp*

*gasp*

*gasp*

**I'M SORRY MR. PUSS. I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?**

****_You're almost as bad as Wes was with his gavel._

__But we still love you, Hunt.

WEEEEEE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

***sniffles* Thanks guys.**

* * *

jaspergirl1863

If you guys could be any mythical creature, what would you be?  
Where would your ideal wedding location be?

_UNICORN!_

__Aw, unicorn Sebby.

**I'd be a gryffin.**

****Aw, gryffin Hunter.

_I'd really love to get married in a place._

__*slaps knee* HEEHEEHEE 

_Um... okay. A place where... LONDON!_

__**London.**

* * *

RoseParis

Hunter: i shall give you this chocolate fountain *hands it over through internet powers* use it tonight, i don't give two cares what you do but make it dirty.  
Both: Have fun tonight!

_Oh... we will. ;)_

__**Wanky**

* * *

MadMeerKat

Bonjour Sebastian, Hola Hunter. :)  
Soooooo, if you could travel to a lonely island and could only take 3 things with you , what would they be?  
What country do you two want to travel to, like for holidays ?   
What would you be , Vampire or Werewolf?  
What was the last movie you've watched?   
What fast food do you prefer? (McDonalds, BurgerKing, Subway, KFC, TacoBell, PizzaHat etc.)  
Can you two cook, if so what's your favorite thing to make/eat? 

**My laptop, Seb and a boat. That's not cheating is it?**

_Hunter, Nick and Jeff_

AWW.

_We'd have lovely ti_mes.

**Sexy times in the sand...**

****I've always wanted to fuck Jeff senseless on a beach.

_Well, that was very graphic._

__**For holidays, California.**

****_The Bahamas._

__**VAMPIRE!**

****_Vampire... as long as it's not the sparkly kind._

__**The last movie I watched was "Lemonade Mouth."**

****_Hunter really likes the Disney Channel. The last movie I watched was "The Lucky One."_

__**I LURVE ME SOME MICKEY D'S.**

****_I prefer Wendy's._

__**Seb can cook really well and he loves making scallops with fettuccini alfredo.**

* * *

_So, we conclude another wonderful chapter._

__**I hope you all enjoyed.**

****Try as we might, people loved us and therefore we have been in another chapter.

People love us, whatcan I say.

**Yeah, we couldn't stay away from you guys.**

****_We love you._

Of course we love you too.

And at last I see the light...

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

****_And at last I see the light_

__And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

_All at once everything looks different_

__**Now that I see you.**

Now that I see you.

_That was fun._

__It was, but now the time has come to close another chapter.

_Goodbye from Seb!_

__**Goodbye from Hunter!**

****Goodbye from Nick!

And goodbye from Jeff!

* * *

AN: Sorry that took so long to update. I wasn't anywhere near a computer all week. I hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

CeaselessTears

Hunter, you took drugs- why? You've ruined my dreams- and quite recently, I'm very disappointed. Sebastian, you too. Anyhow, just to say- Trent Warbler admitted it to Blaine and Sam- you guys are going down! But honestly, I feel sorry for you- everyone make's mistakes. Please stop using the drugs, they're awfully bad for you! And Hunter, according to your bio, you speak fluent french and german- is this true? And Hunter- you also made Jeff sterling take the drugs- why! I feel sorry for you guys. :( Please cheer me up, I spent all yesterday in the corner of my room.. crying ..

_Oh, boo. We'll get out of this mess somehow._

**I'm just tired of ND always winning. That's why I did it. **

_Wait, Trent betrayed us? _

**Well, this fucking sucks. And yes. I do speak fluent French and German. I'm sorry. Jeff's been having some body image issues lately. He thought the drugs would make it better. **

_We're really sorry. :(_

**We'll just try to get over this.**

* * *

**Mr. Puss **

HUNTAH YOU BISCH YOU'RE SO MEAN! I'M MOVING OUT UNLESS YOU TREAT ME BETTAH. GOT IT? IMMA MOVE IN WITH LOR TUBS AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE MPREG KITTENS AND SHIZ.

**I****'ll treat you better. I promise. I am very sorry.**

_This is hilarious._**  
**

* * *

Guest

So... Mr. Puss, how's it goin with Lord Tub? And Sebastian (cover Hunters ears) and Niff, you do realize that New Directions know about the drugs? Has Hunter snapped at any mkre baristas or anyone else? But nice arms in that tank top Hunt ;)

**Mr. Puss and Lord Tub are very good friends. I occasionally go over Britt's house so they can rondevue. **_  
_

****_I've realized that. I can't believe Trent betrayed us, but I probably would have done the same thing._

__Guys, I can't get Jeff to talk to me.

**But... he'll talk to us right?**

****I don't know. It's making me sad because he locks himself in the bathroom and I can hear him crying. He's been wearing a lot of long sleeves lately. I think he's starting to cut again.

_Okay, we'll talk to him Nick. Don't cry... no shh. It's okay. No, don't cry. Don't cry, Nicky. We'll fix this. Shhh. _

__**No, I haven't. They know not to put Splenda in my damn drink now. And thank you... I guess.**

* * *

WickedOne95

Would you rather be stranded on a deserted island with only one thing with you or would you go skinny dipping in the cold? Who do you think is sexier Ricky Martin or Neil Patrick Harris? What's your favorite kind of junk food? What's your favorite song from Wicked? Over the powers of the Internet I give you both chocolate fudge sundaes with a topping bar with any kinds of toppings you can imagine?

_Skinny dipping in the cold..._

__**If I was stranded on a deserted island with Seb, it wouldn't be so bad. NPH FTW!**

****_I do like NPH. He's hawt. I like Pringles. You can't eat just one. They're so addicting._

__**I like chocolate. :D**

****_My favorite song from Wicked is 'Popular.'_

**I like "For Good."**

****_OMG, THANK YOU. I NEED THIS RIGHT NOW. MMMMMM _

__**Jeez, calm down, honey. **

****_I'm just so hungry and everything's been stressful lately especially with Jeff. _

__**I know what you mean.**

* * *

warblerjessica

Well, among the many other questions I could be asking today (which you probably can't answer)... Hunt why do apparently you hate splenda so much?   
(new ep upsets me...but at least Joey Richter was there! And Trent got multiple lines!...and, um...yeah...ergh, stupid canon universe. WARBLERS! [sorry this isn't very coherant is it?])

**I hate Splenda because it reminds me of my father.**

****_I have no idea what you're talking about... but I do know Joey Richter. So, what you're talking about seems to be a good thing... so yay?_

* * *

physcoponies

Hunter.. I'm sorry I upset you. I promise not to tell anyone, and I hope you no it doesn't make me respect/love you any less.. and I found out because... Well .. I was hiding in the bushes below the window watching you guys.. I do every Tuesday... If you are still upset I recommend curling up on a sofa or bed with Sebby and Mr. Puss

**It's okay. I'm fine now. Really I am.**

****_That's what that noise was! You were spying on us! And you thought I was paranoid, babe!_

__**Yeah yeah. Rub it in how smart you- TAKE THOSE GLASSES OFF NOW.**

****_Why? You don't like them?_

__**I love them. It's just... Lord you're sexy in them.**

****_I do enjoy being sexy._

__**Well, I like it when you're sexy and not trying.**

****_Um... okay. I'll try to do it more often?_

* * *

MadMeerkat

1) If you could meet anyone on this earth who would it be?  
2) What is your strangest talent?  
3) Do you have any weird phobias?  
4) What was the last lie you told?  
5) What's the worst place you've ever been to?  
6) Can you touch your nose with your tongue?  
7) What is a saying you say a lot?  
8) Give me the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word : heart.  
9) What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?  
10) Give me a Z! Give me an O! Give me an E!WHAT DOES THAT MAKE?

_I would like to meet Queen Elizabeth the second. She seems pretty cool._

__**Um... Obama. **

****_Do I have a strange talent? Hmm... oh. Yeah. I can squirt milk out of my eyeball._

__**That's so gross, Seb. Mine is that I can twist my arm 360 degrees.**

****_I'm afraid of spiders and heights._

__**I'm afraid of lightning. And so is Nick.**

****_He's so cute when he cuddles next to me during a storm._

_ **  
**_**My fear isn't funny.**

****_I never said it was. I just said you're cute when your afraid._

__**The last lie I told was when I told Wes I stole his gavel. **

****_He loves that gavel. My last lie was telling Nick he looked good in that sweater._

__HEY! I trusted you!

**Oh buzz off. Jeff thinks you're sexy anyway.**

Not anymore. I think we're going to break up. But I don't know what I did!**  
**

_Nick. Wait till we finish answering all the questions. I promise we'll figure this out. _

__Okay...

**Anyway... the worst place I've ever been to was that roach infested motel. Ugh.**

****_Oh yeah. I remember. It had bedbugs and mice._

__**Worst day and night ever.**

****_Preach._

__**I can!**

****_I can't._

__**I say "warbler bros" a lot.**

****_It's kind of endearing. I say "Oh my Colfer" a lot._

__**Niff.**

****_Our Warbler family._

__**A song that makes me happy? "I'm a Goofy Goober." :D**

****_Shaking my head. "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul._

__**ZOE!**

****_ZOE!_

* * *

Cam-Warbler

Seb:Where is your favorite place to lick hunter?  
Hunt:What would you do if Niff got rid of ?  
Both:Kill,marry,or fuck... Damian Mcginty, Blaine Anderson, and Charlie Lubeck

_I like licking his shoulder. Mmm._

__**If Niff got rid of Sebastian (that's what I'm assuming you mean) I would cry a lot. I look like a tough guy, but I'm actually just a big crybaby.**

****_But I still love you._

__**I would kill Charlie Lubeck, fuck Blaine and marry Damian.**

****_Kill Blaine, fuck Charlie and marry Damian._

__**I thought you and Blaine were friends now?**

****_Sorta. I'm not really sure._

* * *

KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva

Both: Team Jacob or Team Edward? Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner? Team Peeta or Team Gale? Chris or Liam Hemsworth? Have you ever seen the movie 'Struck By Lightning'? Look it up on iTunes, it's really good. If you could be anybody in the world, dead or alive, who would you be?

_Jacob._

__**I hate Edward. So, Team Jacob.**

_Tay Laut._

**Robert Pattinson. :)**

****_I felt bad for Gale, so I was team Gale at first but then he turned out to be an asshole so Team Peeta._

__**Who's Peeta? Isn't that a bread?**

****_I'll tell you later. _

__**Liam! Even though he's engaged to Miley. *grumbles***

****_Chris. Yummy._

__**I've heard of SBL, but never had the chance to watch it.**

****_I saw it. I cried at the end._

__**When was this?**

****_When you were studying for your Spanish oral._

__**Heh, you said 'oral'**

****_Grow up a little._

__******No that's too much work.**

* * *

klaineLove1998

I was wondering how did you parents react to you beening gay?  
I realy wanted to know since Im gay myself, What I mean My mom knows but she thinks it a big joke and I will find a guy who loves for Who I am,( I am a girl just to let you know) And as for my dad he very homophobic.. Sorry for putting it out like that...

**My father still does not know. Because, as I've stated earlier, I consider him dead.**

****_My mom was okay with it. My dad took some time getting used to it, but he Hunter like another son._

**People's parents react differently to it. It really depends on the parents. I just hope you're not in an abusive situation. Because I would need you to get out of there as soon as possible. I don't know you, but I don't want you getting hurt.**

* * *

soflylikea36

Hunter, please tell me that the drugs everyone's buzzing about are really something not serious...I'd cry so hard if the Warblers got in trouble!  
Seb, someone's probably already said this already...but wasn't Hunter straight? How did you convince him to be your boyfriend? *listens, awestruck, as Sebastian talks about his time romanticising Hunter*  
Both: Wasn't your boyfriend's performance at Sectionals amazing?

********

******Yes... it's true. We doped up for Sectionals. I am ashamed. **

****_Hunter took an acting workshop on the weekends because he was ashamed of being gay, but I've helped him appreciate who he is. He watched me stutter my love to him. It was so embarrassing. Then he told me he felt the same way._

_ **  
**_**Heh. Oh and yes... he was absolutely mystfying at Sectionals.**

****_Hunter blew me away._

* * *

RoseParis =

I dyed my hair blonde then red (in one night) and DAAM i am sexy,   
Both: if you had to dye your hair a wanky color what would it be...also...the new directions know about the drugs because of trent...im so sorry

_I'd dye it black. _

__**Blonde. Mmm blonde.**

****_Yeah. It sucks that Trent betrayed us but I don't think we should have done it, so maybe we deserve it._

__**Possibly.**

* * *

tiarashine

Hi Sebby hi Huntie! My question is for the both of you! Seb what is your least favoriote thing about hunt? Hunter what is your least favorite thing about Sebs? 

_My least favorite thing about Hunt? When he cries. It makes me sad when he's sad. And I feel really bad when I can't do anything about it._

__**My least favorite thing about Seb is when he makes me do homework.**

****_You have to pass your classes, sweetie. _

__**I know, but still. I hate homework.**

* * *

****_Okay. Jeff, what's wrong?_

__I'm ugly and I'm so skinny.

_Excuse me? _

__I said I'm ugly and I'm so skinny.

**You don't honestly believe that do you?**

****Well, yeah.

_*sigh* Why did you take the drugs, Jeff?_

__So Nick could love me more and not think I was skinny.

**Jeffers, sweetie. Nick loves you for you. You shouldn't change yourself. And, might I add you're beautiful.**

****_You're funny... no hilarious, charming, sweet, kind and I've never ever seen you without Nick._

__But... Nick doesn't love me now that I took the drugs!

**Who said that?**

****I did.

_Well, that's a lie._

__Is it?

Yes, Jeff. I love you. I fell in love with you the way you are. I don't think you're skinny at all and you're beautiful... gorgeous even. I'm not going to stop loving you because you took the drugs. I'm going to help you get through this, because that what friends do and I don't want to see you hurt. And please stop cutting, Jeffy.

I'm sorry, Nicky. I really am. 

It's okay. We'll make it through this.

**Just know we're here for you, Jeff. We'll always love you.**

****_You're perfect, Jeffers._

__Thanks guys... I appreciate it.

_Now, say goodbye to the readers, Jeff._

__Goodbye readers.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kind of angsty I suppose. Still, I hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cam-Warbler

Seb:What is your opinion of Mr. Rory. of the New Directions?  
Hunter:When was the most akward time Niff has cockblocked you two?  
Niff:Are either of you magical unicorns?

_Rory... the Irish one? Yeah, he's okay. I mean, it's kind of hard to understand what he's saying most of the time._

**Hmm... well it was our three week anniversary and we were going to celebrate with some sex. **

_Oh yeah. I remember. And we were both naked and they waltzed right in without knocking. _

**Jeff raises his eyebrows and grabs Nick's arm and walks casually out of the room.**

I'm a unicorn! MAGICAL.

I suppose I'm one as well.

* * *

Mr Puss 

YO HUNTAH. YOU GOT DAT SHIT WRONG. LORD TUBS AND I ARE ENGAGED. PSH. AND YA CALL YOSELF MAH OWNAH. EVEN DOSE TWO WEIRD ASS KIDS KNEW DAT. EVEN SABASTIAN KNEW DAT. GAWD, HUNTAH. SEBBEH, RESCUE ME FROM YO CRAZEH BOYFRIEND BEFORE I GO ALL ALLEY CAT ON HIM.

**I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I don't know what I did.**

_Hunter, get your shit together. Lord Tubs and Mr. Puss are engaged._

**You knew and didn't tell me?**

_I thought you already knew!_

Hey! 'Weird ass kids'? I should be offended but I'm not.

_It's okay, Mr. Puss. I'll rescue you._

* * *

Guest 

WE LOVE YOU JEFFY! You're perfect :)  
All: Favorite of your performances?  
Fav New Directions? Fav performances from them? Fav genre of music? Favorite color? Show? Best pranks pulled on each other?

Thank you. You don't realize how much how much that means to me.

_I liked Whistle._

Glad You Came. ;)

**Damn, Nicky. You just turn everything dirty.**

Mine was Animal. 

**I liked Live While We're Young. **

_That blonde kid. Sam? Yeah. He's okay._

**Brittany's pretty ditzy but she's cool.**

I like Artie.

Blainers. 36

_I don't know. The only one I've seen was Black and White. That one was good._

Ooh, I like that one too.

Me three.

**I never saw one. :(**

_Pop._

**Country.**

Rock.

POP.

_My favorite color is red._

Blue.

Green.

**Yellow! :D**

_Aw, so cute._

*gag*

_I don't watch TV shows. Only movies._

**Switched at Birth. That is the shizz.**

Hunty! I didn't know you watch that show.

**Well, I do. I'm only on episode 10 of season 1. **

I like The New Normal.

_I made it look like Hunter pissed himself._

**I prank called Nick. He was genuinely scared.**

Yeah, thanks for that.

I made it look like I ate a baby.

_You comedic genius._

I made it look like I fainted and when I awoke, everyone was practically worshiping me.

* * *

WickedOne95

What's your favorite kind of movie? Do you and Sebby like horror movies? If so what's your favorite? If not what are guys like during horror movies? You're favorite trait about each other? Are any of you the jealous type? Halloween or Christmas which do you prefer? Sweet, Spicy, or Sour? Favorite kind of candy? Hunt for the remainder of the chapter speak to Sebby in nothing but Spanish and make him guess what your saying? Sebby would you think its HOT if Hunt started speaking German? Asides from French, German, and Spanish what other languages can you speak or want to speak? Would you rather be deaf or blind? I hope Jeffy feels better i hate to see all insecure and sad. If Jeffy not better Sebby you Hunt, and Nicky do something to cheer him up. What's your favorite kind of cookies?

Vintage. The old black and white ones with like, Ingrid Bergman and Greta Garbo.

_Aw, Jeffy so precious!_

**I like action/adventure movies.**

_Same._

I like rom-coms.

_No. Horror movies are scary!_

**I like them. The Woman in Black. Excellent.**

Please. You only like that movie because of Daniel Radcliffe.

**Okay.** And?

_I like that Hunter is honest._

**I like that Sebby is humble. Well... most of the time.**

IS ADORABLE A TRAIT? IT SHOULD BE CUZ THAT'S JEFFERS.

Nick is... crazy. But, he's sweet. 

**Seb is.**

Sebby is definitely the jealous type.

_So is Nick._

I won't even deny it.

CHRISTMAS

_Christmas_

**Christmas**

Halloween

Oddball.

But you wouldn't have me any other way.

_Sweet._

__Spicy.

Sour.

**Sweet, like my Sebby. :D**

****You should know me and Nicky's... REDVINES!

_I prefer Pop Rocks._

__**Lollipops. Lolly lolly lolly, get your adverbs here.**

****_Stop._

**Creo que es caliente cuando Sebastián ronronea.**

****_All I know is that it's about me._

__**Aww, eres tan preciosa cuando estás inconsciente.**

****Heh. Hilarious.

_I find Hunter hot no matter what he's saying._

__I have no inclination to speak another language.

Me either. Too much work.

**Ustedes dos son tan perezosos.**

****_Whatever. _

__Deaf.

**Ciegos.**

****_Hmm, go without hearing Hunter's voice... or go without seeing his beautiful face. This is a problem._

__Deaf.

_I suppose I choose deaf as well._

__I am feeling a little better, WickedOne. Nicky and Huntbastian have been taking me to the mall and trying to embarass me in public.

_We do try._

__**Galletas con trocitos de chocolate.**

****Chocolate chip! :D

Oatmeal.

_Gross... peanut butter!_

* * *

A Lost Puppy

So, has Niff been doing their job of cockblocking? Nick, Jeff, if you succeed in your job, I will give you an award

_Unfortunately, they have._

__HA!

HA!

**Ustedes apestan.**

* * *

RoseParis

okay, i had depression and my old friend (a girl who i was in love with, she was my first kiss, when i found out i was Bi a year ago) and since she had depression i asked her for help, she never responded and i don't know what to think, does she hate me? i dont want to seem pushy and send her another message but i really just want a reply because i still like her what should i do!

_Oh Paris. I don't think she hates you._

__**(I'm speaking English for this one) I think you should give her some time and when you think she's ready, talk to her about it.**

****_That's the best thing you can do for now._

* * *

tiarashine

Niff: you guys are sooo cute! my question however is what is your favorite board game?  
Hunter: you seem like such a busy man how the hell do you stay so perfect?  
Sebby: what kind of car do you drive?

Thank you. We do try to be cute at all times. Candy Land.

It's so simple, yet such a classic.

_I rather like Clue._

__**:D**

****_I'm guessing Hunt agrees._

**No se. No me veo a mí mismo como perfecto aunque Seb me lo dice todo el tiempo. (I don't know. I don't see myself as perfect even though Seb tells me so all the time.)**

****_Precious. I drive a Ford F150. I LURV TRUCKS._

* * *

Chris 

Well, Seb, favorite animal?  
Hunter, why you don't like Splenda? I like Splenda! And that was the most fun video ever.   
Last note: I can't believe you cheated... I'm disappointed... :'(

_Cats. Mr. Puss has grown on me._

__**Splenda es el más asqueroso de mierda que he probado en mi vida. (Splenda is the most fucking disgusting I've ever tasted in my life.)**

****We're sorry. My father is disappointed too, I just barely managed to convince him to let me stay at Dalton.

_We're sorry._

* * *

psychoponies

Both: Have you ever smoked weed? If so what's your fave munchies food?   
Hunter: How do you like to drink your coffee? We know you don't like splenda..  
Oh an this is random.. but do the warblers ever have crazy parties? And who gets the most drunk before passing out?

_Weed is disgusting. Trust me on this._

__**Umm ... bien. (Umm, okay.)**

****No weed for me. My father would possibly beat the shit out of me. Literally.

Is he beating you again?!

No, he hasn't since Mom died. He's actually getting better.

_Good._

__**Agitado, no revuelto. Bromas. Me gusta la mía con crema batida. (Shaken, not stirred. Joking. I like mine with whipped cream.)**

__Okay then.

_Oh yes. We have lots of crazy parties. Keyword here is "lots."_

__**Jeff.**

****_Jeff._

__Jeff.

Me. :D

* * *

_Yay, another chapter completed._

**Estamos soplando a través de estos. (We're blowing through these.)**

****Cheeseburgers.

Jeffers, you okay?

I'm just dandy.

**El sarcasmo? (Sarcasm?)**

****No. No sarcasm.

Jeffy, if there's something wrong... tell me.

There's nothing wrong. I'm okay. *kisses Nick*

Young love.

**Bueno, siempre todo! (Well, so long all!)**

****Bye!

_Goodbye!_

__Auf Wiedersehen! (Goodbye)

* * *

**AN: I feel like such an awful person for not updating sooner. I used Google Translate for the language thingy because I cannot speak German, French or Spanish. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. *kisses and hugs for you all!* And thank you thank you thank you, for making this fanfic so popular!**


	20. Chapter 20

SincerelyYourSecret 

Seb: how were you able to be doing steroids but yet still be on the lacrosse team?  
Hunt: if you had to chose between losing forever or eating a ton of Splenda which would you choose?  
Also for Hunt: do you play any sports?

_I don't recall ever saying I play lacrosse. Where'd you get this information?_

**Losing what forever? Seb? I would eat a ton of Splenda. Just for him. And no, no sports.**

* * *

Lord Tubbs

YO HUNTAH, WHY YOU BUGGIN MY MAHN? I DONT GO BUGGIN YO MAHN. BACK UP YO LIL PREP. BOY. AZ. BISH.

**Oh... my... goodness. Mr. Puss, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.**

_I find this absolutely entertaining._

* * *

_warblerjessica  
_

_First, Hunt_er: would you rather drink splenda or chew a pencil?  
Um, cake or pie? What's the most random word you can think of? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? What do you think Mr. Puss does in his free time, and do you approve of his engagement with Lord Tubbington? Oh and Jeffy, why doesn't your fanfic have more reviews? I FOUND it Nifftacular. Oh and do you guys like pudding? (you can tell I really need sleep :P)

**Isn't that the same thing? Essentially? I suppose chew a pencil. And cake!**

_I much prefer pie._

**Balloon animals!**

_Judy Garland!_

**A woodchuck would chuck a lot of wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood.**

_Mr. Puss probably relaxes with Lord Tubs.__  
_

**I wasn't really aware of it until now, but I suppose I approve.**

YOU LOVE MY FANIFC?!

Oh my, he's so happy. He's... JEFFREY MICHAEL STERLING, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!

_Jeffy, your middle name is "Michael"?_

Yours is "Salvador."

_Touche. _

**I guess it depends on the pudding. Chocolate is the only I'll eat.**

_Same._

* * *

WickedOne95

Glad to know your okay Jeffy! Alright if you guys weren't Warblers what show choir would you join? Do any if you know how to fight? Who's the most hilarious when their drunk off their ass? I been dying ask this is mr. puss the new mascot for the Warblers or is he just Hunter's pet kitty? Are any you guys a morning person? Niff what are you guys doing for heart day?

_New Directions._

New Directions.

The Adam's Apples.

**Whatever Sebs said. I personally don't know how to fight, but the other three are very good fighters.**

I am! I tell jokes and stuffs! :D

**He doesn't even make sense half the time.**

_One time he was like "I once at a chicken and it tasted like chicken! Woah, that's like... messed up right?"_

Jeffy's so precious.

_I suppose Mr. Puss is our mascot, since Pavarotti died._

I could care less to be honest.

**Mr. Puss is just my kitty!**

****Jeff is a morning person. It drives me up the wall.

It's not my fault I like an early start to my day.

_Yeah, Nicky. Be nice to Jeffers._

:D

I wrote a song for Jeffy. And then I took him out to eat.

I got him flowers and wrote a fanfic about it! :D

_Oh Jeff and his fanfics._

* * *

Warbler-Weisman

Seb :how did you react the first time you saw hunter naked?  
Hunt:Do you ever wish Niff would leave your fic forever?  
Niff: I love you both, Will you talk dirty to each other in german?

_I purred. _

**You... you what?**

_I purred. Damn you're hot._

**I-Well, thanks. And no, I love Niff... they're adorable.**

Aw! Thanks Hunty!

We do try our best.

Ich will Liebe zu dir jetzt machen. Es ist mir egal, wenn Jäger und Seb zuschauen.

Du bist so ein böser Junge, Jeffy. Ich liebe es. Growl für mich, Baby.

Ich möchte Sie so hart ficken, du wirst es für eine Woche zu spüren.

Ich möchte Sie so hart zu saugen, wird dein Schwanz stramm stehen, wenn Sie meine Lippen zu sehen.

**That's quite enough of that.**

* * *

psychoponies

Hunter: who is your OTP?  
Niff: wie viel Deutsch koennen ihr sprachen?  
All: what was the best birthday present you've ever received?

**Johnlock. . .**

We can speak it fluently.

As you observed above.

_I got a John Lennon record that was signed. _

**I got sent to Dalton.**

BIRTHDAY SEX.

I agree with Jeff.

_Of course you do._

* * *

jaspergirl1863

Have you guys heard of the song Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae? It's a really cool song. I just kind of applied it to Huntbastian because you two seem so good for each other.   
Also, what is your favorite love song?

_No, I can't say I have._

Say You'll Stay has to be my favorite.

I'd go with Crazy 4 U.

_You guys are so cute. Mine is "Everytime We Touch"_

**Better Together. Always.**

* * *

tiarashine

Niff: may i ask what is your favorite date that both of you have had together?  
Hunty: awww sweetie don't degrade yourself your amazing to me and i like you no matter what   
Seb: what new direction besides blaine will you sing with?  
Question for all: adopt me? Please i'm fifeteen i can cook and clean and i love cats plus you all are amzing

Jeff took me to Scandals. .Ever.

Nick took me to the duck pond and we had a deep meaningful conversation about Doctor Who.

**Well, thanks. I just don't see why people think I'm awesome when in reality, I'm not.**

_Maybe Britt because Hunter and her are on good terms._

Sure! You can live in me and Nicky's dorm! :D

Jeffers, we're 17. We're hardly adults.

_I would, but... I think it would be illegal._

******Sorry. :(**

* * *

LET'S ALL SING A SONG TOGETHER.

_I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life._

I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine.

**I can't live without you, cause my soul would die.**

You know I'm telling the truth. I'll spend the rest of my life, loving you.

_And with that, we end the chapter._

Until next time all!

* * *

**AN: Hope y'all liked this chapter!**


End file.
